


runner five has been cleaning out her asshole every day for like three months in case this is the day she gets lucky

by Shad0wFlight34



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, not my 5 for once but my girlfriend's, trans characters written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFlight34/pseuds/Shad0wFlight34
Summary: a smut fic for my trans gf, i'm transmasc so this is mostly based on my experiences re:trans ppl having sex, so hopefully it'll be  a little more realistic to any trans readers.Sam is staying overnight in the comms shack to keep an eye on things while some runners are staying overnight at a safe location away from Abel, unfortunately it is /very/ cold. Five comes in to find a shivering Sam and they cuddle to stay warm which leads to some nice, exploratory sex.Fluffy smut with both Five and Sam being big ol' nerds.





	runner five has been cleaning out her asshole every day for like three months in case this is the day she gets lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's dick is based on this https://www.lovehoney.com.au/product.cfm?p=21742 which, full disclosure i do not own and have not tried, sadly, but I've heard some good things about it and have based its use of the experience of others.  
> A pure indulgence fic for my gf, i have based most of the interactions of me and my gf, I understand our experiences aren't universal and people experience sex and dysphoria and whatnot differently and to this day i have some trouble figuring out what words to use for my own junk, but my gf is ok with the language used in this fic to describe her junk, so hopefully it's all ok.

Autumn could see her breath in the air and shivered as she stepped out of the runners bunks, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders and hurrying across the yard to the comms shack.

She'd expected it to be warmer in the small building but any extra warmth was barely noticeable. Sam's head popped up from the couch he'd been lying on, “Oh, Five. What're you doing here?” he asked, sitting up.

“I just wanted to see if you're ok, it's freezing in here!”

Sam looked slightly embarrassed, “Yeah, its just...” he glanced at the monitor, “there's still some runners out on a mission. They've found a place to stay, but I just want to be nearby, y'know? In case something happens.

“Yeah, I get that.” She came over to sit beside him, “Oh my god! Sam, you're shivering, c'mere!” Without thinking, she pulled him onto her lap, reaching behind him and pulling blanket around them both and wrapping her own blanket to encompass him too.

After all the full body shivering, it was a somewhat nice change of pace for Sam to feel a shiver go only up his spine, as Autumn pulled him onto her. It wasn't the first time she'd affectionately manhandled him, in times of great excitement she had scooped him up into a hug that took his feet off the ground. She was resting her chin on his shoulder as she cuddled him and he could feel her mass of soft blonde hair against his jaw.

After a minute she sighed and lay back, “if you're going to sleep here, do you want me to stay? It'll at least be a bit warmer with two people”

Sam blushed, he usually slept in with the runners, who had moved all their mattresses onto the floor to make a single, large bed so they could all cuddle up in the night after too many of them had panic attacks or nightmares that the comfort of closeness seemed to stave off. He slept in there all the time, but...

“The couch is... pretty small...” he laughed nervously, “I'd probably have to sleep right on top of you!”

Autumn glanced away shyly, and Sam had to strain to hear, “I mean, I don't mind”

Sam hesitated, then slowly lowered himself so he was lying on top of her, “do I even weigh anything to you?” he joked nervously, as he tried to figure a way to rest his head on her without touching her boobs.

“Nah, you're like a blanket.”

He laughed as he tried to shift down a bit so he could rest his head just above her stomach but stopped when he felt her stiffen, he was about to ask what was wrong when he felt it against his crotch.

Even in the dim light he could see Autumn's face turn bright red, eyes widening as she bit her lip, their eyes met and he felt her dick twitch. _Oh. Oh god._

He'd had a crush on her for the longest time, and staring down at her, he gathered his nerves and leaned forward slowly and gently brushed his lips against hers, he felt her gasp and pulled back slightly, but he didn't have to wonder how she felt as she chased his lips, pushing herself up on her elbows and pressing her mouth back against his. Their kissing was shallow and frantic, Sam tangled one hand in her hair, and Autumn gently cupped his jawline with both hands, pulling him closer.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Autumn was panting and Sam bit his lip as he stared down at her, he shifted slightly against her dick and she let out a moan, hips jerking slightly which rocked his whole body he could feel himself starting to get wet, “hold on a second” he stood up, reaching to pull his pants off then hesitated, “Is that ok? Do you want to, y'know?”

Autumn nodded enthusiastically, “Where's the lube? I-”

Sam baulked slightly, “Uh... I don't know about... I haven't really... Had... anything... in there, before-”

“Oh, no! No, I didn't mean... Uh, I was thinking... aw wait... do you... do you have, like, a dick? Like a strap-on one? Sorry, I knew a guy who strictly referred to his strap-ons as his dicks? I don't know how you uh... refer to it? I was thinking you could... You could fuck... me”

“Oh” He bit his lip, “I have...” He glanced at the bottom draw of his desk where he kept his dick and lube, “I could do that- wait, don't you need to do, like, a _bunch_ of preparation, and clean out and stuff?”

There was a long pause, Autumn looked away, “Uh... Well... I might have, uh... Already done that?”

Sam laughed, “what did you plan this all along?”

“No!”

“You just happened to have cleaned your butt?”

“Yes! Now leave me alone!” that one sounded less convincing somehow, but any further questions died in Sam's mouth as Autumn pulled her shirt off, she looked muscular but also somehow soft, well-defined muscles under a thin layer of fat, and small breasts. She had a few scars that he'd seen before and knew the stories of, but in this context, the slight imperfections of her skin made her feel more real in a way that made him shiver with anticipation and he hurried to open the desk draw and pull out what he needed.

He'd spent way too much money on the “strapless strap on” and had barely had enough moneys to buy the cheapest groceries he could find, but he had always been pretty happy with the investment. He'd never been a fan of harnesses, and he loved the small nubs that rubbed against his t dick.

It made masturbation a lot easier, which was all he'd really used it for up until now. He slid the smaller end inside himself and clenched around it, sighing as it slid into its familiar spot.

Autumn who had been unashamedly staring, approached him slowly, “you look so handsome” she said softly, sliding to her knees, “can I... Can I suck your dick”

Sam laughed, “I mean, you can if you want, but I don't know how far you think you'll ge-”

The moment he'd assented she slid her lips over the head of his dick, then taken the whole thing into her mouth in a smooth motion. The sight of it had the very unexpected effect of making Sam's knees go weak and cutting off his sentence with a desperate gasp. She reached up and planted a few fingers at the base of the his cock, rubbing gently so it in turn rubbed against his dick. His legs shook slightly with the effort of staying upright.

“Oh fuck, hang on, let me just...” Autumn pulled back slightly to let him get his head together. He backed up slightly, “just lemme... lean on the- on the wall” he glanced down, bracing his back against a wall, “you can- you can keep going... fuuuck”

Autumn slid her head back down, and she started bobbing her head and rubbing him in time, Sam arched his back, one hand covering his mouth to muffle his moans, the other gripping Autumn's hair as she sucked him off.

He glanced down when he heard the click of what turned out to be Autumn opening the lube bottle with one hand and trying to squirt some over her fingers without dropping it. Sam's eyes rolled back for a moment when she made eye-contact with him as she reached behind her and fiddled around for a moment before slipping a finger into herself, her movements stuttered for a moment and she squeezed her eyes shut with a gasp, before she returned, adding the pumping of her finger to the movements of her head. Though her movements kept stuttering and halting as she jerked and whimpered against her own fingers. After a moment of staring down at the scene, Sam gently pulled her head back, “Can I-? Do you want me to, you know...” Autumn swallowed and stood up shakily, “yeah, do you want to go back to the couch?”

“Yeah.”

Autumn lay on her back, one leg flung over the back of the couch to allow Sam to kneel between her legs to finger her, she already had a bit of give from her own work so he carefully slid a second one in, gasping “god, you're so _tight, fuck_ ” he glanced down and measured his fingers compared to the thickness of his dick, about three fingers.

He glanced up to see her furiously rubbing at her half-hard dick, “you ok?”

“Yeah, it's just the oestrogen. Makes it hard to stay hard, no matter what else is going on, it'll get up again in a minute, just... just keep going.” she jerked her hips against his fingers for emphasis.

Sam slid a third finger in at last and curled it slightly to rub against her prostate, drawing desperate moans from her which receded to needy whimpers as he pulled them out, “yeah,” he said, lowering his voice slightly, “you feeling good there, Autumn? You look so good like this, you want me in you, _Five_ ” she whimpered, biting her lip, but a mischievous light gleamed in her eyes, “I don't know... Why don't you make me _beg_ for it?”

Despite his enthusiasm, Sam felt a hint of nervousness, he'd not really delved very deep into this sort of thing before, and he'd certainly never been on the more dominant end of the dynamic, even if he'd certainly had some thoughts about trying it before. Pushing down his nerves, he leaned over her, “ _Oh,_ you're gonna regret asking for that. I'm gonna... make you beg... so... good” _oh shit, I'm losing her, bring it back around_ “Uh.” he hesitated before reaching up for her chest and sliding a finger across her nipple. She bit her lip and sucked in a stuttering breath, as she clearly fought and failed to keep her face neutral, _Oooh, there we go._

Autumn arched her back, pushing Sam forward, but he didn't let up on her nipples, rolling them under his fingertips as he crouched over her and gently ran his teeth along the outer edge of her ear, enjoying her whimpering cries, he paused to whisper, “You look so good like this, god, I could just edge you all night. Keep you _thiiiis_ close to cumming but never letting you get there. I could drag it out so long you forget your own name-” She screamed with desperation and grabbed his hips, thrusting desperately against his ass, he let her for a minute, watching as her eyes spent more and more time rolled back into her head and she gasped open-mouthed and her fingers dug hard into his hips, before he grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her hands away. She released him immediately, glancing up worriedly, “Are you o-”

“Yeah I'm ok, but I'm pretty sure I said something about having to _beg,_ Autumn?”

She gasped but pulled herself together, “you can't make me beg” her voice was challenging as she grinned at him and he knew she knew he could feel her thighs trembling slightly.

“Oh, _really?_ ” He slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back sharply, as she'd asked him to do a while ago, and she moaned. He brought his other hand up and gently ran a blunt nail against her nipple and she finally cracked, “Oh god, _fuck, PLEASE, please fuck me, please, god I'm so close please-_ ”

Sam grinned and climbed off her, and slid back between her legs. Reaching for the lube bottle, he slicked himself up, and guided his dick into her ass, watching as she arched her back, gasping and moaning. He kept fairly still at first, letting her slide further down and move herself against him at her own pace until she was fucking herself against him at a high speed, then he gripped her hips, slowing her, “you ready?” he asked, “god yes, don't stop, come on, please, Sam-” He thrust into her, and she slumped back arms jerking around, gripping desperately at the fabric of the couch as she moaned and thrust her hips to try and speed up the pace.

It barely lasted ten minutes in the end, Autumn came hard, cum splattering across her chest and her eyes rolled back as Sam kept going, already close himself. Her dick kept dribbling a somewhat clear liquid, and she seemed to get partway into going for round two before he came, thighs shuddering as he braced his hands on either side of her, he thrust for about two more seconds before pulling out and collapsing on top of Autumn, “god... that was so good, fuck...”

They snuggled close, wrapped in blankets to keep the cold out, and Sam fell asleep to the sound of Autumn's heart thumping against her chest.

It was less great when Janine came in early to check on things, but it wasn't so bad. Mostly just embarrassing.

 


End file.
